Weakness
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Attendant lui aussi que le criminel soit exécuté, Smoker posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tashigi. Lui seul savait, lui seul connaissait le cruel refrain qui devait tourner dans la tête de sa subordonnée. Faible. Si faible. Trop faible..."


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda. L'image n'est pas à moi non plus !

Pairing : Zoro x Tashigi

Ndla : C'est une **Deathfic** mais rien de très choquant, je ne décris rien de très violent. C'est mon humble avis et vous pouvez croire sur parole la sadique qui a écris "Hide & Seek Game". J'ai eu du mal avec ce pairing car je ne l'apprécie pas énormément. Pas mal d'idées me sont venues mais, vu que je ne porte pas Tashigi dans mon cœur, l'idée d'une romance m'a révoltée. Je tenais quand même à écrire sur eux car je ne suis pas femme à abandonner face à l'adversité (oui c'est pour toi Tashigi !)

J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous satisferont.

Conseil de musique : Joe Hisaishi - _Nostalgia_, c'est avec elle que j'ai écris ce ficlet, je pense qu'elle y correspond plutôt bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Weakness**

**.**

Son regard émeraude fixant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, droit vers l'horizon, vers le soleil couchant. Le jour déclinait, se mourrait un peu plus chaque seconde. Comme sa vie.

Cette vie qui allait lui être retirée par ce bourreau dans quelques minutes, y avait-il accordée la moindre importance ? L'avait-il chérie autant qu'il le fallait ? Il n'avait aucun regret. Cette absence l'amenait à penser qu'il avait bien vécu, que son destin était de les laisser mettre fin à sa vie ici. La corde qui cisaillait ses poignets lui rappelait que son corps était encore empli de cette essence vitale qui lui soufflait qu'il était encore possible de faire machine arrière, de s'enfuir, de trouver un autre sens à sa vie.

Ce serait vain. Il savait d'où provenait cette voix et savait comment la faire taire. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire sur cette terre. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait dû faire.

« Regarder la mort en face »

Quelle bêtise ! Personne ne pouvait « regarder la mort en face ». Elle nous prend par derrière, on accepte que sa main glaciale se pose sur soi.

Il avait tué. Il était coupable de régicide.

Les épaules fièrement redressées, le dos droit, il conservait cette attitude fière et impassible, hurlant silencieusement à la face du monde qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être celui qu'il était alors que la Faucheuse approchait, l'emmenant avec elle dans une dernière danse.

Une danse… Que de souvenirs ! Il ne préférait pas y penser maintenant. Il n'y avait de place ni dans son cœur ni ailleurs. Ce serait _elle_ qui les porterait pour deux. C'était égoïste et arrogant. C'était absurde et insensé.

Elle devait être parmi la foule, les yeux rivés sur lui. A quoi pensait-elle ? Regrettait-elle d'avoir fait justice ? S'était-elle rendue compte que la vision qu'elle avait de sa justice avait été tronquée ? Qu'on lui avait cachée la véritable nature de ce roi aux apparences si « juste » ?

Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Dans quelques secondes, il allait poser sa tête sur le billot, fermer les yeux et laisser la hache de la « Justice » s'abattre sur son cou. Après quoi son âme allait danser avec l'Éternel. Ou pas. Peu importe.

On lui avait dit, une fois, qu'après avoir été tranchée, la tête vivait encore quelques secondes. Il espérait que Daz avait eu tord.

Qu'est-ce qu'allait être sa dernière pensée ?

Serait-elle dédiée à _elle_ ?

A une danse… Une valse…

**.**

Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras, à danser, danser, tournoyer sur la piste sans songer à sa mission, sans sentir cette pression sur ses frêles épaules, sans penser à mal. Trop préoccupée à « juste » rêvé, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Pas lui.

Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa cible. Quelle naïve elle avait été ! Ces quelques coups d'œil vers elle pour esquisser un début de sourire n'étaient que façade ?

Roronoa Zoro n'avait aucun regret. Elle le voyait à son allure altière. La foule le huait, ce bétail le conspuait. Elle s'était détachée d'eux, loin derrière, loin de ces cris de haine.

Quelles raisons l'avaient poussé à agir ? Il n'avait rien dévoilé, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Droite, la tête levée vers l'estrade où le criminel allait être exécuté, elle avait l'impression d'être liée à lui par un fil imaginaire, ce fameux fil du destin. Fermement attaché autour de son petit doigt, traversant habilement la foule, courant sur le bois de l'estrade pour s'enrouler autour du sien. Les mains jointes devant elle, bras tendus, elle n'avait pas mis son uniforme de fonctionnaire pour assister à l'exécution.

Elle s'était fait rouler par cet homme qui l'avait charmée en une valse. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la manière dont il avait usé pour arriver jusqu'à elle, pour la convaincre de danser avec le parfait inconnu qu'il était. Il avait eu besoin d'un alibi pour parcourir la salle, elle avait tacitement accepté de le devenir.

Ce fut involontaire. Pourtant, même en sachant qu'elle n'avait été qu'un objet pour endormir la méfiance des gardes et du reste de la sécurité, elle n'avait pas de regret.

Si elle ne portait pas son uniforme, c'était parce que ce n'était pas elle qui avait arrêté Roronoa Zoro. C'était cette « Justice ».

Elle se souvenait qu'une heure après, elle l'avait vu dans la chambre du roi avec à ses pieds le cadavre du monarque, le sang encore chaud gouttant de son sabre pour souiller le marbre doré. Son regard s'était rivé au sien. Déterminé. Ce contact visuel fut bref. Elle y avait lu un message à son unique attention.

_Désolé que ce soit tombé sur vous._

Sa faiblesse lui avait été jetée en pleine figue.

Attendant lui aussi que le criminel soit exécuté, Smoker posa sa main sur son épaule, gardant le silence du père compréhensif et magnanime. Lui seul savait, lui seul connaissait le cruel refrain qui devait tourner dans la tête de sa subordonnée.

_Faible. Faible. Si faible. Trop faible...  
_

Smoker l'avait senti, elle avait tressailli lorsque la tête du criminel fut tranchée. Alors qu'elle fût brandit devant la foule soulagée, la jeune femme lutta contre les larmes. Pleurer pour un tel homme était un crime en soi du point de vue de la loi.

Et du point de vue moral alors ? Un crime de ne _pas_ pleurer pour le salut de son âme.

Serrées en un poing, ses mains tremblèrent, contenant l'indignation de la jeune femme. Qu'il soit criminel ne signifiait pas qu'on avait le droit de se réjouir d'une mort. Il avait été une machine à meurtre mais à un meurtre seulement.

Tashigi les trouvait ignoble. Elle se demanda si c'était sa faiblesse qui l'obligeait à s'insurger ainsi.

Peut-être. Qu'importe.

Il était mort et son sens de la justice, ce qui avait modelé la femme qu'elle avait été jusqu'à présent, avec. Une nouvelle femme était née ce jour-là.

Une qui se battrait contre cette faiblesse.

Une qui, même sans uniforme, saurait que vivre signifiait lutter jusqu'à ce que le destin nous ordonne de lâcher prise.

Lâcher prise pour conserver son honneur de battante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Merci d'être venu !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis ! Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse les critiques que cela veut dire qu'il faut forcément être positif. Un simple "merci" peut faire beaucoup de bien à un(e) auteur(e).

Bonne continuation !


End file.
